chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
List of European Countries
Countries A''' '''Adjikistan: Featured Eurasian country in SOCOM: US Navy Seals. Al-Alemand: Islamic state consisting of the former Germany and the Low Countries. From the alternate history book The Years of Rice and Salt, by Kim Stanley Robinson. Here it is located in part of real life Germany. Al Amarja: Island nation located in Mediterranean, from the role playing game Over the Edge Aldovia: A European kingdom in A Christmas Prince by Netflix. Alfaine: Appeared in Jules Lemaitre's Prince Hermann Regent (1893). Alpenstein: European principality and former ally of Nazi Germany featured in San Sombrèro: A Land of Carnivals, Cocktails and Coups. Alpine Emirates: Islamic states in the Bavarian Alps in the alternate history book The Years of Rice and Salt, by Kim Stanley Robinson. Alsander: Southern European state in James Elroy Flecker's King of Alsander (1914). Alvonia: European kingdom from the film My Pal, the King (1932). Anatruria: Balkanic kingdom in the Bernie Rhodenbarr novel The Burglar Who Thought He Was Bogart. Andalasia: The cartoon kingdom in Enchanted where Giselle, Prince Edward, Queen Narissa, Nathaniel and Pip live. Arendelle: small Nordic kingdom based on real-life Norway in the 2013 film Frozen. Replaces Norway. Arstotzka: The communist state in the video game Papers, Please where the player character works as an immigration inspector at a border checkpoint. Replaces Poland. Atlantic Europa (大西洋歐羅巴國): A European country mentioned in The Tale of Eliminating Bandits (蕩寇誌, 1847), one of the sequels of Water Margin. Averna: A fictional oil-rich principality on the Adriatic Sea in the novel, Sweet Danger (1933) by Margery Allingham. Axphain: Neighbor of Graustark. B''' '''Bacteria: Thinly disguised version of Fascist Italy from the film The Great Dictator. Bears the same name as the microorganism. Replaces Fascist Italy. Balinderry: Strategically placed quasi-Irish nation that is crucial to a defence radar system, but has an IRA-type insurgency, in an episode of The Six Million Dollar Man. Replaces Northern ireland. Balkistan: Appeared in Allen Upward's The Prince of Balkistan (1895). Baltish, A fictional country from a Lithuanian TV show of the same name. Replaces Lithuania Bandrika (sometimes spelled Vandreka): Eastern European Alpine country, the setting of the first part of the film The Lady Vanishes. The language spoken in this country is an amalgamation of several European languages. Barataria, Fictional island nation, presumably in the Mediterranean, promised by Don Quixote to Sancho Panza in the novel The Ingenious Gentleman Sir Quixote of La Mancha. Setting for part of Gilbert and Sullivan's The Gondoliers, it becomes a Republican Monarchy during the course of the operetta. Baronia: the country from which Prince Paul comes in The Secret Series by Enid Blyton Barscheit: a principality in The Princess Elopes (1905), a "Ruritanian" romance by Harold MacGrath. Bartovia: a European Country in the Simpsons (1989), but in the Episode "Italian Bob" Slideshow Bob was trying to decide on a new place to live, he took a globe, spun it, and stabbed it with a knife, so as to get a random country. After a couple of more unpleasant options, the knife stabs Bartovia, to which Bob says, "Now cut that out." Belgravia: A fictional European country in The Princess Switch on Netflix. Belgravia is also the name of a district in Central London. Belsornia: A country created by Elinor Brent-Dyer and home to a number of characters who appear in the Chalet School series Bessonia: A "small Latin state" bordering Switzerland in Tiny Carteret (1930) by Sapper. Blitva: A state in northeastern Europe, ruled by a dictator; in a novel "Banket u Blitvi" (Banquet in Blitva, 1939) by Croatian novelist Miroslav Krleža. Blitva is the Croatian word for chard. Borduria: A totalitarian state from the comics series The Adventures of Tintin, located in the Balkans. Its first appearance is in King Ottokar's Sceptre (1938). Borginia: Northern-European country feature in the Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney and Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth video games. Borostyria: A kingdom in the 1933 Arsène Lupin novel The Woman with Two Smiles. Borovia: Central-European country from The Big Knights TV programme (1999). It became a communist Eastern European country in the G.I. Joe comics by Marvel Comics, starting from issue #61 (1987). Borsovia: A kingdom in Eastern Europe that featured in Gordon Murray's BBC Television children's puppet series A Rubovian Legend, 1955–63. Braskerria: A fictional nazi Germanic country in Despicable Me franchise. It is the home country of Mr. Plague. Bratislavia: A fictional country mentioned in Count Duckula. Brazillia: A fictional Balkan republic after Albania joined Yugoslavia to make the Brazilian Republic in 2011 in the Death Enrising Novels. Bretzelburg: central European dictatorship from Spirou et Fantasio comics. Brogavia: A Nazi-occupied Balkan nation featured in Commando Comics. C''' '''Cagliostro: a small European kingdom in the animated film The Castle of Cagliostro. Caledonia: a country in Scandal Carovia: small European kingdom from the film Trouble for Two. Carpania: European kingdom in the film The Great Race. Carpathia: Kingdom in central Europe from the play The Sleeping Prince by Terence Rattigan and the subsequent film The Prince and the Showgirl and musical The Girl Who Came to Supper. ''Presumably located in the ''Carpathia''n mountains. '''Chocovakia/Petrovakia.' European republic setting for the #0-issue of the Flemish Spike and Suzy-series, borders Belgium, named based on Czechoslovakia. Replaces it. After the 1950's it becomes Petrovakia from the game Heavy Weapon as it is also a Czechoslovakia stand in. Concordia: a small country only a few miles across somewhere in Europe in the play Romanoff and Juliet and its film adaptation. Cordinia: a small sovereign state in the south of France that appears in A Royal Christmas. Cordina: locale in Nora Roberts' romance novels, especially the Cordina's Royal Family series. Cordovia: Fictional war torn country in the present day Russian province of Dagestan. Mentioned in Season 2 of BoJack Horseman Corinthia, of which the capital was Bleiberg: setting of Harold MacGrath's, The Puppet Crown (1901, in which year the book was the #7 US fiction best seller). Corona, the kingdom in which the Disney film Tangled is set. It has Germanic and Polish influences. Placed in Arstotzka. Coronia, Balkan kingdom from Get Smart. Inspired by Ruritania. Costa Lottsa: Tiny nation located between Italy and France, mentioned in San Sombrèro: A Land of Carnivals, Cocktails and Coups. Crentotaninia, a small place where Bjorn is from the episode of Fish Hooks. D''' '''Dalmatia: a tiny Germanic nation whose royal family were exiled to Great Britain after a communist revolution there. Seen in the TV series You Rang, M'Lord?. Darklonia: Country ruled by Destro's cousin, Darklon, in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. Dawsbergen: neighbor of Graustark. Doppelkinn: neighboring principality to Barscheit (Harold MacGrath, The Princess Elopes, 1905). Drackenberg: a European country from Lloyd Alexander's The Drackenberg Adventure. Drasuvania (ドラスベニア Dorasubenia) is a fictional Eastern Europe country in the world of 11eyes. It is the home country of Verard and Yukiko Hirohara. It lies at the border between Europe and Asia. Dreisenburg: A tiny Germanic nation featured in the pilot of The Secret Service. Drusselstein: a fictional Germanic country in Phineas and Ferb. It is the home country of Doofenshmirtz. Ducklovia: a country bordering Serbia in Count Duckula. Druznia: A country based from Russia that are against the Americans seen in the TV Series Regular Show E''' '''East European Republic: an anti-American power from the Mission: Impossible TV episode "Submarine". Possibly the same as the East European People's Republic (EEPR) from "The Party" and the European People's Republic from "Invasion". Edwal: Wales, in Leslie Reid's Cauldron Bubble (1934). Ehrenstein, of which the capital is Dreiberg: principality of Princess Hildegarde in Harold MacGrath, The Goose Girl (1909, #8 US best seller). Eisneria: a republic in the Balkans from the Road Rovers TV series. Elbonia: a fourth-world post-communist Eastern European country in the comic strip Dilbert. England England: The Isle of Wight becomes its own country and an England-themed Theme Park in the book "England England". Essenheim: appeared in John Rowe Townsend's A Foreign Affair (1982). Estrovia: European kingdom in the film A King in New York. Euphrania: tiny kingdom in the film The Slipper and the Rose. Eurasia: the fictional superstate in George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four referring to Europe and the former Soviet Union. Here this is an alliance not a country on its own, similar to the European Union. Eurasia is already as word for the area. Euroslavia: Eastern European country that comprises most of Europe; home to a super villain the cartoon "The Ripping Friends". Evallonia: Central European country in the novels of John Buchan. Evarchia: Eastern European country from Brigid Brophy's Palace Without Chairs. Estorran Empire: Eastern European country originating out of Georgia a very peaceful state but militaristic and rugged famed for tech advancements. F''' '''Fasilica: appeared in an early 1914 serial by Rex Stout, of later Nero Wolfe fame, reprinted in the 1990s as A Prize for Princes. Flavonia: appeared in Violet Needham's Betrayer (1950) and other novels by the author. Florin: one of the fictional principalities in William Goldman's novel The Princess Bride. Franistan: from the I Love Lucy episode 'The Publicity Agent' in which Lucy pretends to be the "Maharincess of Franistan", royalty from a faraway land who is a big fan of Ricky's, in order to get Ricky some publicity. Freedonia: From the Marx Brothers' film Duck Soup. It is ruled by Rufus T. Firefly (Groucho Marx). Frobnia: Communist Eastern Bloc nation in Central Europe from Infocom's interactive fiction game Border Zone, bordering neutral Litzenburg. G''' '''Gantha: Southern European state in James Elroy Flecker's King of Alsander (1914). Genovia: From The Princess Diaries novel series and film adaptations (The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement). In the novels, it is a principality between Italy and France; in the film it is between Spain and France. Either way, it is based on Monaco, and to a lesser extent on Andorra. Replaces Monaco. This also replaces the Western European country and the main setting of the second season of Yakitate!! Japan anime which is called Monaco. Unlike the real life Monaco, the Monaco from the anime series is not a principality and is ruled by a King. Gerolstein a fictional Grand Duchy if Jacques Offenbach's comic opera La Grande-Duchesse de Gérolstein. The realm also appears in Robert Louis Stevenson's Prince Otto. Glenraven: a tiny country in the Alps, no bigger than Liechtenstein, squeezed into the border between France and Italy in Glenraven series by Marion Zimmer Bradley. Glottenberg: kingdom in Sport Royal and The Heart of Princess Osra by Anthony Hope Gonobutz: Bob de Moor's Barelli comics. Granbretan: a future evil version of Great Britain where the noble classes hide behind metal masks of various totem animals, created by Michael Moorcock in his The History of the Runestaff books. Grand Fenwick: a Duchy in The Mouse That Roared and sequels by Leonard Wibberley. Graustark: Eastern European country in several novels by George Barr McCutcheon. Greenvale: the kingdom in the video game Overlord: Dark Legend is set. Graznavia: an Eastern European republic ravaged by civil war in This War of Mine, a video game by 11 bit studios. Grenyarnia: a secret European country only rich people know about, alluded to by Jerry Seinfeld as a highly exclusive vacationing destination in the 30 Rock episode SeinfeldVision.7 Grendel: England in Leslie Reid's Cauldron Bubble (1934). Grimzimistan: The rival country of Réndøosîa (see below) in The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers. Groland: A parody of France as well as European microstates, shown on Canal Plus television. Grünewald: an imaginary Germanic state where the novel Prince Otto (1885) by Robert Louis Stevenson is set. Guilder: one of the fictional principalities in William Goldman's The Princess Bride. H''' '''Hav: a European city-state in Jan Morris's novel Last Letters from Hav. Crimea-like in location. Replaces Crimea. Hedestad: a Swedish island in Stieg Larsson's novel Män som hatar kvinnor (2005). Herzoslovakia: a small Balkan state in Agatha Christie's novel The Secret of Chimneys (1925) and in "The Stymphalean Birds" from the novel The Labours of Hercules (1947). Hohenphalia: home principality of Princess Hildegarde in Harold MacGrath's Arms and the Woman (1899). Hohenwald: home principality of the heroine in Richard Harding Davis, The Princess Aline (1895). Holstenwall: a shadowy village of twisted buildings and spiraling streets in The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari (1920). Principality of Hazelrink: homeland of the princess Charlotte Hazelrink in the Anime Princess Lover! Illyria: Eastern European country featured in the play Twelfth Night by William Shakespeare and subsequently in Les Mains Sales (Dirty Hands) by Jean-Paul Sartre. Illyria is also an ancient Greek and Roman name for a part of the Balkans. This is presumably where it is located. Irania: small European kingdom from the film Trouble for Two. Ithuvania: Eastern European country used as an experiment, featured in The Far Side cartoon books. Ixania: a small Balkan country of little global importance in Eric Ambler's The Dark Frontier. J''' '''Jugendheit: kingdom of King Frederick in Harold MacGrath's The Goose Girl (1909, #8 US best seller) Note that the name is a kind of pig-German literally meaning "youthness". K''' '''Karathia: Slavic monarchy in the Three Investigators series. Karetsefia: Eastern European country in Elizabeth Kay's Beware of Men with Moustaches. Karistan: Central European country in the Polish-American film Legend of the white horse. Karlova: European kingdom in Edgar Rice Burroughs's The Rider. Karlsberg: principality of the hero of Sigmund Romberg's "The Student Prince" (1924 Broadway musical; 1954 film with Mario Lanza). Kasnia: war-torn Eastern European monarchy in the DC Animated Universe. Katzenstok: a republic in the Balkans from Road Rovers TV series. Keltic Sultanate: Islamic sultanate comprising the British Isles. From the alternate history book The Years of Rice and Salt, by Kim Stanley Robinson. Khemed: A middle-eastern emirate featured in a number of Tintin books. Klopstokia: Central European country from Million Dollar Legs film by Edward F. Cline. Kochenia: A European country in the Korean drama Blood. Krakozhia: from the film The Terminal. An identically named country is featured in Marvel Comics and various spin-offs featuring Doctor Doom. Repalces macedonia(now North Macedonia) Krasnia: Ivor Novello's Glamorous Night, Stage play, 1935. Krastava: small Eastern European country located between Poland(Arztotzka) and Czechoslovakia(Chocovakia) from the novel The Mourner by Richard Stark. Kravonia: Eastern European country from the novel Sophy of Kravonia by Anthony Hope and the subsequent film. Krayia: realm of Queen Nadya in Noël Coward's, The Queen Was in the Parlour (play, 1922). L''' '''Laevatia: Balkan nation from Nevil Shute's Ruined City. Lampidorra: principality in the film Penny Princess. Lanconia: Eastern European country referenced in Jude Deveraux's romance novels. Latkovia: an Eastern nation featured in the Amalgam Comics crossover between Marvel Comics and DC Comics. here the name of a brief alliance. Latveria: a kingdom in the Fantastic Four comic-book series ruled by tyrannical Doctor Doom. Latvislavia: fictional European country in Donald Duck. Known of its national football team. Laurania: the republic in Savrola (A Tale of the Revolution in Laurania) by Winston Churchill. Laurentia: kingdom in the stage musical King's Rhapsody and subsequent film. Letzenstein: a tiny state, presumably based on Liechtenstein, which is featured in Meriol Trevor's "Letzenstein Chronicles" series of books. Leutonia: Eastern European home of the Happy Wanderers (Yosh & Stan Shmenge) from SCTV. Lichtenburg: made famous by Ethel Merman in the musical comedy Call Me Madam. Lichtenburg: a Balkan grand duchy in the film The Son of Monte Cristo. Lichenstamp: a country in one episode of the comedy series The Suite Life on Deck. Liechtenhaus: a small European principality featured in the Italian film Piccolo grande amore by Carlo Vanzina (1993). Lissenberg: appeared in Jane Aiken Hodge's Leading Lady (1990). Litzenburg: politically neutral country in Central Europe from Infocom's interactive fiction game Border Zone, bordering communist Frobnia. Livonia: From the video game ARMA 3: Contact, it is a Polish-speaking country that is a member of NATO and borders four other countries, including Russia through Kaliningrad, and Belarus. Lucrania: pro-Nazi country bordering Germany, France and Switzerland in Biggles – Secret Agent by W. E. Johns. M''' '''Madelvia: a small European kingdom that appears in the Freeform film My Christmas Prince. Maestrazgo (Aragonese: Mayestrato) is a comarca in southeastern Aragon, Spain. Its names derives from the Maestrat/Maestrazgo mountain massif that extends to the east to the Comarques of the Valencian Community Alt Maestrat and Baix Maestrat. Also, a European fictional kingdom in the blog Blog de heraldica Magyaristan: Islamic state in the former Hungary(Zubrowka). From the alternate history book The Years of Rice and Salt by Kim Stanley Robinson. Maldavia: principality in Eastern Europe that appears on Arthur. Mandorra: European kingdom in the U.S. motion picture, The Brigand. Mandrika: Mountainous European country on Alfred Hitchcock's film The Lady Vanishes (1938) Margoth: European kingdom in Edgar Rice Burroughs's The Rider. Marisi: appears in Rex Stout's A Prize for Princes ("Ruritanian romance" set in Fasilica and Marisi; serialized in 1914 and reprinted as a book in the 1990s; author is the later creator of the Nero Wolfe mystery series). Marshovia (Marsovia, Makovnia): small Eastern European kingdom most likely located somewhere near Transylvania in the operetta The Merry Widow. Medici A Mediterranean country and setting of Just Cause 3 Medioka: Ruritania type of mid-European country presented in the Mickey Mouse comic strip story "The Monarch of Medioka" (1937–38). Mendorra: principality located near Germany from the American soap opera, One Life to Live. Mervo: island principality in The Prince and Betty by P. G. Wodehouse Messina: principality in Richard Harding Davis's, The King's Jackal (1891). Mittenheim: grand duchy in The Heart of Princess Osra by Anthony Hope Mixo-Lydia: Balkan country in the novels of Angela Thirkell; has a long-standing enmity with neighbouring Slavo-Lydia. Moldavia: Eastern European country from the first episode of Batman and later Dynasty (note: Moldavia really exists as a nation itself and also as a region in Romania). Moldovakia: Eastern European country in Recess best known for its spies and its luge team. Molvanîa: Eastern European country from a parody travel guidebook; from the same authors as Phaic Tăn and San Sombrèro. Moronica (alternatively, Moronika): parody of Nazi Germany from the Three Stooges short You Nazty Spy and its sequel I'll Never Heil Again, with "Moe Hailstone" as its dictator. A nation called Moronica also appeared in 2010's Bikini Jones and the Temple of Eros. Mypos: Native home of Balki Bartokomous on Perfect Strangers. N''' '''Neutralia: Fictional version of Portugal from Arrival and Departure by Arthur Koestler. Has also been made in the Mediterranean republic in Scott-King's Modern Europe by Evelyn Waugh.(Portugal is considered by many to be Mediterranean). New German Republic: A technologically advanced post-apocalyptic society encompassing Central Europe that is governed by the Triax megacorporation in the Rifts role-playing game. Nihilon: a country somewhere in central Europe, run by nihilists, in Alan Sillitoe's comic novel Travels in Nihilon. Niroli: focus of a series of Harlequin Presents novels. Nordland: Ivor Novello's King's Rhapsody, 1949, stage play; probably not in Scandinavia because the characters have rather Balkan-sounding names. (Note: Nordland is a county of Norway). Norvenia: a fictional English country in The Boxtrolls. Novistrana: from the computer game Republic: The Revolution. Novoselic: The European country governed by Sonia Nevermind and her royal family in the PSP game Super Dangan Ronpa 2, the sequel to Dangan Ronpa, developed by Spike. O''' '''Oceania: fictional superstate in George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four referring to Great Britain, the Americas, Australasia and southern Africa. Here its an alliance similar to NATO. Ornowitza: appeared in Violet Needham's Betrayer (1950) and other novels by the author. Orsinia: featured in Ursula K. Le Guin's Orsinian Tales and Malafrena. Osterlich: nation invaded by Bacteria and Tomainia in the film The Great Dictator; obviously supposed to be Austria. Replaces Austria. Ovitznia: a republic in the Balkans from Road Rovers TV series. P''' '''Pannonia: appeared in Guy Boothby's Long Live the King (1900). Panquita: European monarchy mentioned in second season of Yakitate!! Japan anime. A member of that nation's royal family, Princess Anne, was a guest judge at the baking exhibition. Papilloma: Small European Kingdom, later Republic, from film Kath & Kimderella. Papilloma is a tiny and poor Spanish outpost on the heel of Italy. Last ruler was King Javier. Peaceland: European country featured in the anime Nadesico, which was once a theme park, but formed its own nation. It is neutral in all conflicts, on earth and beyond, has no taxes, and has a great banking system similar to that of Switzerland. Ruri "Ruri Ruri" Hoshino, a famous character of the series, is originally a princess from there. Penguin Island (L'île des Pingouins): in the 1908 novel by Anatole France, an island in the North Sea where penguins were miraculously transformed into humans (and which is in fact a satirical view on France). Perusalem is a satire of Germany (Preussen, i.e. Prussia) in The Inca of Perusalem by George Bernard Shaw. This is despite the name sounding like it refers to Peru and Jerusalem. In universe the name is a pun, since the titular Inca isn't an Inca at all. Pfennig Halbpfennig: presumably German/Eastern European Grand Duchy and setting for the operetta The Grand Duke, by Gilbert and Sullivan. Notable for an unusual law regarding "Statutory Duels", in which duelists compete by drawing playing cards – the loser then dies and becomes a "legal ghost". Poictesme: a country situated roughly in the south of France in the books of James Branch Cabell. Poldévie: Eastern European country in a famous petition in the 1930s and in many novels by Jacques Roubaud. Poldavia: a small country presumably in Eastern Europe in The Blue Lotus from The Adventures of Tintin. Pontevedro: a poverty-stricken Grand Duchy situated deep in the Balkans from the comedy play L'Attache d'ambassade by Henri Meilhac and the subsequent operetta and film The Merry Widow. Pontevedro is a veiled reference to the Balkan country of Montenegro. Which it replaces. Pottibakia: Balkan country from the short story "What Does it Matter? A Morality" by E. M. Forster. Capital city: Ekarest. Pottsylvania: from Jay Ward's cartoon series The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. Povia: a small monarchy in the Balkans in the Mission: Impossible TV episode "The Heir Apparent". (Kalbsbraten-')'Pumpernickel: German duchy, a caricature of Saxe-Weimar-Eisenach in Vanity Fair, The Fitz-Boodle Papers, and other works by William Makepeace Thackeray. Q''' '''Qwghlm: a country off the northwestern coast of Britain in Neal Stephenson's fictions Cryptonomicon and The Baroque Cycle. R''' '''Razkavia: Germanic country in Philip Pullman's The Tin Princess. Réndøosîa: a fictional Eastern European country plagued by natural disasters to the point that its flag is always depicted with a hole in it. It is also at war with the neighboring nation of Grimzimistan. Homeland of Enk, Adi and Xan, the main characters on the animated series The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers. Republic of Great Britain: A fictional version of Great Britain featured in the Doctor Who story Inferno. Republic of Krovtonova: A fictional Eastern European nation referenced in the Father Ted episode "Speed 3", in which it is mentioned that Craggy Island has been helping to ease the republic's unusually high milk surplus. Robo-Hungarian Empire: A fictional Eastern European nation in the Futurama episode, "The Honking". Here is it instead the Robo-Zubrowkan Empire. Rogash: A small Central European country featured in the Night Court episode "My Life as a Dog Lawyer". Despite its small size it possesses nuclear weapons and missiles supplied by the US government in exchange for maintaining a listening post to spy on Switzerland. Romanovia: Eastern European country featured in the comedy Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story. Dodgeball is the national sport. This country was also mentioned in Inspector Gadget. Rongovia: Fictional country mentioned in Santaland Diaries by David Sedaris. It has an embassy to the US in Trumansburg, New York, and a very active Ministry of Fine Arts. The capital is Fat City. Rongovia is a state of mind. Rovinia: a kingdom mentioned in Pursuit to Algiers. Rubovia: a kingdom in Eastern Europe that featured in Gordon Murray's BBC Television children's puppet series A Rubovian Legend, 1955–63.10 Rumekistan: a fictional Eastern European nation featured in Marvel Comics' Cable & Deadpool Ruritania: a kingdom in central Europe from Anthony Hope's The Prisoner of Zenda and associated works, which gave rise to the Ruritanian romance genre. It is based on Romania and replaces it. S''' '''Samavia: Eastern European kingdom in Frances Hodgson Burnett's The Lost Prince. Sardovia: An Eastern European Dictatorship bordering Belarus from the CBS program Scorpion Saroczia: Eastern European country which the United States invades, which serves as the terrorist basis in the video game Winback. Sauville: small kingdom between France, Switzerland and Italy from anime series Gosick. It consists of parts of the real Italian provinces: Aosta Valley, Liguria, Piedmont. Sciriel: Natalie is heiress to the throne in Roland Pertwee's late (1927) Ruritanian romance set just before and after World War I. Seravno: a Balkan country from the TV Series Mission Impossible. Servia: appeared in Bessie Marchant's A Princess of Servia (c. 1925). Also an ancient foreign name for Serbia. Replaces Serbia for that reason. Skandistan: Islamic state comprising what was formerly Scandinavia. From the alternate history book The Years of Rice and Salt by Kim Stanley Robinson. Here it is part of Scandinavia. The People's Republic of Slaka: a Balkan communist country in Malcolm Bradbury's Rates of Exchange and its sequel Why Come to Slaka? It also featured in the BBC drama, the Gravy Train moves East. Slavo-Lydia: Balkan country in the novels of Angela Thirkell; has a long-standing enmity with neighbouring Mixo-Lydia. Slavosk: a country in Eastern Europe from the TV series Danger Man. Drake must travel to Slavosk to rescue the supposed sister of a famous professor from this country. Slorenia: a small East European country in Marvel Comics. Its inhabitants were massacred by Ultron'. Slovetzia: a tiny country in Eastern Europe in the film The Beautician and the Beast. Slovetzia is located between Romania(Ruritania), Ukraine and Hungary(Zubrowka); situated roughly in Trans-Carpathia, a real region in the Ukraine. The republic is portrayed as a post-communist Eastern European dictatorship. Sokovia: a Eastern European country home of H.Y.D.R.A. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver spent some time there. Island of Sodor: unknown location (possibly near England), the setting for the Reverend Awdry's Thomas the Tank Engine railway network managed by Sir Topham Hatt. Soviet Unterzoegersdorf: the "last existing appanage republic of the USSR", a fake country created by monochrom for theatre performances and computer games. St Gregory: a British Crown dependency in the Channel Islands, featured in the ITV series Island at War. Based upon Jersey and Guernsey. And takes up those real world locations. St Tulipe: a tiny European principality (ministate) in the 1981 Italian film Madly in Love. Its location is supposed to be between Germany and France. Strackenz: a tiny European duchy in the novel Royal Flash by George MacDonald Fraser that borders Denmark and Germany. It is threatened with invasion by both countries as a result of the Schleswig-Holstein Question. Svardia: a tiny European republic located in the Balkans from the Mission: Impossible episode "The Train". Svenborgia: a secret European country only rich people know about, referenced by Jack Donaghy and Jerry Seinfeld as an exclusive vacationing retreat in the SeinfeldVision episode of 30 Rock. Syldavia: Balkan monarchy featured in four stories of The Adventures of Tintin, neighbouring Borduria. Sylvania: a country ruled by Queen Louise in the film The Love Parade. Also made into the same nation from the Marx Brothers' film Duck Soup. It was the country which attacked Freedonia. Symkaria: a small Eastern European country from Marvel Comics, the homeland of renowned mercenary Silver Sable. T''' '''Tauri-Hessia: European country in the book The Circus of Adventure, part of the Adventure Series by Enid Blyton. Tcherkistan: East European country from the film Supercondriaque (2014) Tescara: European island nation located in the Atlantic Ocean. As a free trade zone enrolled into the United Nations in 1991, it is used as place of origin for the suspects of CSI: New York's season 1 episode 19, "Crime and Misdemeanor". Ticktockia: A small country between France and Germany, ruled by King Salazar the Pushy, that invades neighboring Warnerstock in the film Wakko's Wish. Thembria: A frigid land whose pillars are military dictatorship, unbridled incompetence, and constant threat of death from a firing squad. From Disney's cartoon series Tail Spin. Home of Colonel Spigot, Sergeant Dunder, professor Crackpotkin, and others. The Triple Monarchy of Scythia-Pannonia-Transbalkania: from Dr. Engelbert Eszterhazy stories by Avram Davidson. Tomainia: Nazi Germany-like country from the film The Great Dictator, ruled by Adenoid Hynkel. Trans-Carpathia: A country in Eastern Europe, used in G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. Trans-Carpathia is also a real region in the Ukraine. This is its location. it is also an alliance between Transylvania and Carpathia. Transia: a small East European nation in Marvel Comics. The location of Mount Wundagore, and the birthplace of Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Tratvia: A country in Europe that formed the setting for the radio series The Embassy Lark, which dealt with the trials and tribulations of the British Ambassador to Tratvia and the foreign relations between Tratvia and the United Kingdom. It would later feature in several episodes of the related radio series The Navy Lark. Trent, Grand-Duchy of: European Grand-Duchy from the Mission: Impossible TV episode "The Choice". Tryphemia: King Pausole's country in The Adventures of King Pausole by Pierre Louÿs U''' '''Ulgia: a politically unstable country from the anime Noir. Ulmreich: Southern European state in James Elroy Flecker's King of Alsander (1914). Urk (also Uruk): The war-torn Mediterranean country the characters on Descendants of the Sun are sent. Urseville-Beylestein: Prince Paul's country in the 1902 book Love and the Soul Hunter by John Oliver Hobbes. V''' '''Varania: appeared in the Three Investigators series (created by Robert Arthur, Jr.) in the book The Mystery of the Silver Spider (1967). Vascovy: appeared in John Oxenham (William A. Dunkerley), A Princess of Vascovy (1899). Veyska: Baltic state suffering dictatorial rule in the Mission: Impossible TV episode "The Astrologer". Veyshnoria, a fictional opponent state during the joint Russia-Belarus Zapad 2017 exercise Vulgaria/Pepeslavia/Yudonia: Home to the Baron and Baroness Bomburst in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang(1964)'' and from The Three Stooges episode, ''Dutiful But Dumb(1941). It is also used as a fake name for former Yugoslavia by Lawrence Durrell in some of his Antrobus short stories. Pepeslavia is''' from the film Su Excelencia(''1966) starring Mario Moreno (better known as Cantinflas). Probably referring to Yugoslavia so it also replaces it. '''Yudonia '''is a central European country, presumably based on the former country of Yugoslavia, also replacing it, mentioned in an episode on the Nickelodeon show ''Drake & Josh. '''W Warnerstock: a small country between France and Germany in the film Wakko's Wish Weselton: duchy in Frozen, neighbour of Arendelle Wolkekuckukkland: G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, the neighboring country of Darklonia; the name is German for Cloud-Cuckoo-Land, from Aristophanes' play, "The Birds". Since that play has the birds finding their own floating land. It may be the evolution of that country. Y''' '''Yakestonia: mountainous eastern European nation, where yodeling is prominent in local culture, but so is surfing on its coast. Important landmark is Mount Bubneboba, and its fresh mountain air is celebrated worldwide. A traditional greeting is doing an armpit fart while repeating the word "zwooba!". Home of exchange student Fentruck on the animated series Doug. Yugaria: small Balkan nation from the Mission: Impossible: Operation Surma video game. Z''' '''Zembla: Northern European country in Vladimir Nabokov's novel Pale Fire Zindaria: a brand-new one that existed in Europe during the English Regency era of 1811–1820, Anne Gracie's The Stolen Princess (2008). Zubrowka: location of the eponymous hotel in the 2014 film The Grand Budapest Hotel, a European alpine state ravaged by war and poverty; unrelated to the Polish vodka Żubrówka. Repalces Hungary because Budapest is Hungary's capital. Stand ins Arendelle(Frozen)-''Norway. '''Arstotzka(Papers, Please'')- Poland. '''Baltish, A fictional country from a Lithuanian TV show of the same name. Replaces Lithuania Bacteria(The Great Dictator)- ''Fascist Italy. '''Balinderry'(The Six Million Dollar Man)- ''Northern Ireland. '''Chocovakia(' #0-issue of the Flemish Spike and Suzy-series)- Czechoslovakia. Genovia(The Princess Diaries novel series and film adaptations (The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement).-Monaco. Hav(Last Letters from Hav)-Crimea. Krakozhia(The Terminal)-Macedonia(now North Macedonia). Neutralia(Arrival and Departure)-Portugal. Osterlich( The Great Dictator)-Austria. Vulgaria/Pepeslavia.Yudonia(Chitty Chitty Bang Bang/Su Excelencia/Drake & Josh)- Yugoslavia. Perusalem(The Inca of Perusalem)-Prussia. Pontevedro(L'Attache d'ambassade by Henri Meilhac and the subsequent operetta and film The Merry Widow).-Montenegro. Pottsylvania'z(''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show)-East Germany '''Ruritania(The Prisoner of Zenda)-''Romania. '''Servia'(A Princess of Servia)- Serbia. Zubrowka(The Grand Budapest Hotel)-Hungary. European Based Countries in other Universes Enchancia: The main kingdom in Sofia the First. Far Far Away: a kingdom in Shrek franchise. Category:Countries